Anko Takes in Little Sakura
by aero13
Summary: What would happen if Anko found Sakura before Ino? How much would things change? And what's with the big cats acting loyal towards our pinkette? Not really Sakura/Anko, pairings if I continue: Naru/Hin, Sak/Sai, Anko/Iru/Kaka? Ten/Nej, Shika/Tem, Kank/Ino
1. Chapter 1

_me: because I couldnt find a fucking story I wanted. _

_disclaimer: no. _

* * *

The cherry blossom cried. The mean bullies were throwing stones at her again. She looked left and right. There! A spot they left open! She gathered her self and stood slowly. The stones pelting her arms and legs.

She took off, elbowing her attackers and passing the dumbfounded boys and girls. Her short legs carried her as far as they could, as fast as they could. Angry shouts followed her, stomps thundered down the road as they came after her. The leader of the group was in front, throwing sharp rocks at the pinkette.

She wished more then once they would leave her alone, or forget about her. She dodged the rocks, almost flying in a zig-zag pattern. She ducked under a cart and took a left. The girl was so close, she could see the chain fence and forest behind it. She got closer, the rocks slowed down.

Scrambling up and over the fence, she swung her legs over and climb back down on the other side. The group jeered and called her names. She looked and them and slowly backed up into the woods. Birds cawed and took off, a tiger stalked by but stopped. It looked at the girl and then at the frightened bullies. It snarled and launched itself at the fence.

Her attackers shrieked and stumbled over themselves to get away. The tiger gave out a throaty growl, apparently happy they ran. It turned and sauntered over to the pinkette. She stood stiff as it plopped itself in front of her, almost purring in happiness. It lapped at her face and rolled over on its back.

She loosened her stance and giggled at the tiger. She tickled its chin and rubbed its belly. The tiger pawed at the air in delight. The girl stopped and sat next to it. The tiger rolled over and situated itself so it was at her back, giving her a back rest.

"You're so pretty." The girl said, she rubbed its spine. "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura." The tiger growled and laid its giant head on its equally large paws. The girl giggled and talked to the tiger. Other feline animals walked out and snuggled next to the lone pinkette.

"I'm tired." Sakura yawned and settled down on the tiger that scared away her attackers.

* * *

"Banzei!" A purple haired female yelled as she fell on a man. She held a kunai in both of her hands and put one on his neck, the other at his stomach.

"Anko! How many times did I tell you not to do that!" The man yelled at her. Anko only chuckled and flushed her body with his.

"Aww! Iruka-kun! I know you like this." She said and put her kunai away, somehow still keeping her prey close to her. The brown haired Iruka blushed as she turned him around and kept them flushed.

"I-I d-don't like y-you l-like that A-Anko." He stuttered as she looked up at him. She smirked and glanced down.

"And is that why your excited member is trying to fuck me?" She asked. Iruka blushed even more as images flashed past his mind. Anko leaned up and was about to kiss him. A cloud of smoke appeared and a chunin bowed at Anko. She snarled at the intrusion and let go of her prize. Iruka coughed and was fixing his pants. The purple haired woman crossed her arms and looked impatient.

"What was so important, that you had to interrupt me?" She asked too calmly. The chunin shuddered and gulped.

"T-there's a l-little g-girl in A-Area 44." The green chunin spit out. Anko's eyes widened and she ninja poofed to said area. She jumped over the fence and took off around the perimeter of the land. A faint chakra flickered and she ran over to it. She gasped as she came to the spot. A small pink haired girl was surrounded by the Forest of Death's feline animals. Each one looked peaceful.

As she stepped closer the biggest tiger, the one under the girl's head, growled and glared at her. Anko stopped and held up her hands. The tiger growled and a small panther walked up to her, smelling her. The black coated panther nodded and turned to the tiger. Both growled and the rest of the big cats rose and disappeared into the dark forest.

The lone tiger stared at her. It finally nodded after minutes passed. Anko took that as a _'Take her' _and walked forward. She picked up the sleeping girl and watched as muscles bunched as the tiger stood. It looked her up and down then met her eyes. They stared at each other and the tiger nodded again. It turned and walked regally into the woods. She shuddered, the gleam in its eyes scared her, reminding her of a parent.

Anko walked away, four words sticking to her mind. 'Take care of her' the tiger seemed to say. She shuddered and glanced down at the girl. Scratches, bruises, and dried blood littered her body. She sighed and with difficulty, made the right handseals to transport her and the girl to the hospital.

* * *

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and felt something tug at one of her arms. The pinkette cracked open her green eyes and looked at the needle in her left arm. Her breath quickened and the beeping became louder. She glanced around and looked at the sleeping figure next to her bed. The figure yawned and raised her head from her hand. She blinked at the pinkette and smirked.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up!" She said. The woman stood and put her hands on her waist.

"W-who are you? Why am I here?" Sakura asked. Her voice was sore. She reached for the cup on the side table and gulped it down in two sips.

"Me? I'm Mitarashi Anko! I found you passed out and took you to the hospital." She sat back down and threw her legs over the arms of the chair. "What's your name pinky?" Sakura grabbed the pitcher of water and poured herself another cup.

"Haruno Sakura. Thank you for saving me." She took a sip of water and watched as Anko took a kunai out and twirled it around a finger.

"A Haruno eh? You're welcome squirt, though you did let my man get away." She looked at Sakura and smiled wide. "Not that is isn't fun to catch him again." She chuckled a little and was still twirling her kunai.

"Oh, sorry. Who is your... man?" Sakura asked. Anko smirked and stopped the weapon.

"Just Iruka-kun!" She said. Sakura's face scrunched up.

"Iruka-sensei?" Anko nodded and put the kunai away. A nurse walked in and looked at Sakura's chart. She nodded and said she could leave. The nurse took the needle and heart mentor. She smiled and left the room.

"Hey pinky! I almost forgot. Why were you in the Forest of Death?" Anko stood and crossed her arms.

"I-I was running away from some bullies. I climbed over the fence and a tiger came out and scared the meanies away." Sakura finished her cup of water and looked around for her clothes.

"In the cabinet." Anko said suddenly. Sakura nodded and took them out. She looked at the purple haired woman. Anko rose an eyebrow and stubbornly stood still. Sakura glared and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sakura came back out in a blue shirt and tan shorts. The hospital robe was discarded on the counter in the bathroom. She walked out of the room and Anko trailed behind her. The purple haired woman watched as the girl greeted the nurses and doctors that passed. They smiled shortly and hurriedly walked past her.

"So were do you live pinky?" Anko asked. Sakura looked down and shook her head.

"In an apartment from the Hokage." She said softly. Anko stopped and watched as the girl walked down the street towards a bad part of town. She broke out of her shock and ran after the girl, picking her up and teleporting to the Hokage's office. Sakura squirmed and tried to get out of Anko's hold. She punched her arm once and growled she Anko thumped her on the head.

"Shut up pinky, I have to talk to the old man." She said. She marched up the stairs, ignoring the shouts of the Hokage's receptionist. She slammed the doors open and glared at everyone in the room. Sakura watched as the Hokage and a sliver haired jounin looked at her holder.

"Anko, what are you doing here?" The Third put his pipe in his mouth. Anko stomped up to his desk and elbowed the other man in the room out of the way.

"You let a five year old girl live by herself? A Haruno no less!" Anko seethed. Sakura looked from the Hokage to the jounin to Anko. The silver haired man hummed and looked over her. His eye crinkled in a friendly way. The Hokage and Anko argued back and forward. Anko shouting and loud, Hokage calm and soft.

She had long ago put Sakura down. She now sat in a chair, next to the other man who was called Kakashi. They had talked for a few minutes, giving names and some interests. He seemed surprised that she was the top of her class, even above Uchiha Sasuke. Who she argued was really stupid, and didn't know why her female class mates fought over. He chuckled and pulled out a book. Anko saw the title and punched him in the head and stole his book. The Hokage sighed and held up a hand.

"Anko, do you just want to adopt young Sakura?" He asked. Anko stood stuned. She blinked and looked at him.

"But I'm only 17! I don't have the time or money to raise her!" She looked at the old man like he was crazy.

"Hmm, I can work things out." He puffed out a ring of smoke. "Ah! How about I give you money for Sakura each month, and give you a payment for an S-class mission for your personal use. And, I'll let you take less missions. Think of it as a paid vacation/mission." He waited as she thought it over.

Anko blinked owlishly and nodded her head slowly. "I'll take it." The Third smirked and pulled out a pile of papers.

"Very well then. But, you need to fill the paperwork out and..." He paused. "You will teach a class at the academy." Anko looked flabbergasted as she took the papers. She growled and quickly filled out the packet. Sakura looked at the Hokage and smiled a shy smile.

"Here." She slamed the papers on the desk and punched Kakashi on the head one more time as they left.

* * *

"Alright pinky, we need to pack up." Anko said as they walked into her apartment. Sakura nodded and got to work pulling things off of the walls and piling them in the living room. The purple haired teen pulled out sealing scrolls and tossed things in them. Sakura walked back out with bed sheets in hand. She shrugged and dropped them in the scroll.

Later her bed room was cleaned out along with her bathroom. Anko wandered into her kitchen and opened cabinets. Cups of ramen took up many shelves, a few spices, bowls and plates too. She shruged and took out more scrolls, shoving things into them.

"I finished!" Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen. Anko looked up and smirked. Scrolls stuffed into her buldging pockets, both girls walked out of Sakura's old apartment and to Anko's larger apartment.

Many people glanced at Anko and moved away from her. They sent pity filled stares at Sakura. The pinkette brushed it off and continued to follow her. A man in a black leather jacket walked over to them and Anko smiled.

"Hey scarhead! How ya doin'?" She called. The man scowled and glared at her.

"Not bad psycho. Who's the girl? Is she safe to be near you?" He asked. The purple haired teen laughed and swatted his arm.

"Aw! You know me! She's Sakura." He man looked at her and nodded.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said. He stuck out a hand and quirked his lips up. "Morino Ibiki." Sakura smiled and took his hand.

"Well, I got to take her away. She has to go to the pre-academy tomorrow." Anko said taking Sakura's other hand. Ibiki nodded and released her hand. He waved and walked away to yell at some poor person.

"He's looks funny." Sakura said as they walked away. Anko snickered.

"You should see what's under his bandanna." She said. Sakura looked perplexed and made a plan of how to remove his bandanna.

"Let me guess, you're trying to find a way to see under it?" Anko snickered as Sakura nodded brightly. "That's my girl!" She said proudly.

* * *

_me: what do you think? I just came up with it and have a lot to do. I dont think I'll continue it so yeah. If you want to adopt it I might let you have it. Give it a month._


	2. Chapter 2

_me-hello my viewers! *bows and light show starts*_

_random reader-get on with it!_

_me-*sweatdrops* sorry... i am going to keep going with this! so be happy!_

_Deidara-if you think Heather owns us, you are sadly mistaken un._

_me-*chibi tears* way to hurt my feelings Deidara! and thank you to xXAkatsuki-RulezXx! It makes me sad I can't PM you..._

(line)

2 weeks later

"Alright squirt! Listen up, because I'm only going to saw this once!" Sakura paled at the "small" obstacle course her new guardian took her to. Was it small? Sure, to a giant maybe. "You jump on those floating lily pads, run across that rope, duck under the weapons that fly at you, and climb up that wall." And Anko called that easy.

Sakura stared at her. The purple haired teen stared back and pointed to the starting line. The pinkette huffed and got ready. Anko raised her hand, and dropped it. Sakura took off, jumping on two lily pads before falling in the water. She screamed and splashed to the shore.

"Did I forget to tell you that there was pharana in there? Silly me." Anko laughed manicaly, thoroghly scaring the poor girl.

"Well, how am I suppose to get across?" Anko stopped laughing at glanced at her.

"What do ninjas need to create jutsu?" The snake mistress asked.

Sakura thought. A light bulb flashed above her head. "Chakra."

"Correct." Anko said. "Use your chakra to step on the lillies."

Sakura went over to the water and put a foot on a lily. It bobbed under and then came up. She put all her weight on it, falling in. The fish swam up and almost bit her, but she was faster this time. Soaking wet, the cherry blossom tried again, and again.

She would put too much in, making the lily go under. She would put too little in, make herself fall in. Sakura was tired and soaked to the bone when she finally stood for a minute on a lily pad. Anko clapped and pulled her onto dry land before she went under again. Sakura flopped onto her back, staring up at the bright sky, panting. Anko flopped down next to her and watched the clouds with her for awhile.

Soon, Sakura was dried out, with some of her chakra back. The purple haired teen pulled her up and forced her out on a lily.

"How come you're making me do this again?" Sakura asked as she stepped off onto another one.

"So you'll build up your chakra reserve." Anko answered curtly. Sakura nodded and focused on getting to the other side. She made it three-quarters of the way before her chakra gave out. She yelped and swam to the bank.

"How am I going to get back now?" She whined. Anko sighed and shook her head.

"You wait 'til you have enough, and cross back over squirt." She said. She pulled out a kunai and began to twirl it, pulling out a file with the other hand. Sakura moaned and rested on the ground. Of all of the people to watch over her, she had to get _the _craziest one. Anko sneezed and glanced over at Sakura. "Better not be thinking I'm crazy squirt! I'll come over there and make you meet the craziest person I know!" She warned.

(line)

"That's right Lee! Now do 1000 push-ups while I do 1000 laps!" Gai yelled.

"Yoshi! Yes Gai-sensei! The flames of youth will never die out with us!" Rock Lee exclaimed, making a good-guy pose.

Gai had tears running out of his eyes and was wiping them away. "Yes! The flames of youth shall burn bright!" The older Green Beast said, none too softly.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said, tears also running from his eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They hugged, making the dreaded picture scene pop up behind them. The glitter shown extra bright in the noon sun, and the waves went higher. The bigger Green Beast sneezed, unfortunately (thankfully), ruining the picture. The waves crashed and crashed over them, the sparkles dimming before going out completely.

"Odd. I must be sick." Gai rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"That is very unyouthful Gai-sensei! We must get you to the hospital so you can be cured!" Lee picked up his sensei and ran the hundred miles to the Konaha Hospital.

(line)

Anko shivered and glanced down. Sakura had crossed over while she was thinking about Konoha's Green Beast. She nodded and lead Sakura away from the obstacle course. The pinkette scooped up her bag as they passed.

"Where are we going Anko?" Sakura asked.

Anko smirked and patted her stomach. "Well," She started. "I thought we could go get some lunch and then bug scar-head!" Sakura happily agreed, skipping beside her care-taker. Anko smiled as the girl got in front f her.

Soon, they ended up staring at the store front of a dango shop. Anko drooled at the menu while Sakura looked around. Her forest green eyes landed on a boy her age. His yellow hair spiked in different directions. Iruka walked beside him, hand on his shoulder. Sakura went to tug on Anko's shirt but she disappeared. Iruka screamed and jumped back.

"Iruka-kun!" Anko squealed. "How nice to see you!" She claped her hands and Sakura came running over. She stopped next to her and smiled in Iruka's direction.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" Iruka nodded back, looking from her to Anko. The blond boy shyed away from them, hiding behind the man's leg. Iruka sighed and pulled the blond from behind him.

"Now, now Naruto. Say hello to Anko and Sakura." Iruka childed him. Naruto cracked a small smile and waved. Sakura waved back and gave him her best smile. Naruto relaxed and held out his hand. Sakura took it and they shook, silently agreeing to be friends.

"Why don't you two come with us to get something to eat?" Anko looked from the two kids to Iruka. The teacher sigh but nodded his head none the least. The group of four walked into the dango shop, much to Naruto's displeasure.

They got a table in the back and waited for their food to come out. The blond and pinkette talked while Anko and Iruka had a staring contest. Neither backed down as the food finally came. Sakura broke the tension by poking Anko cautiously in the side. The purple haired teen glanced at her before digging into her dango sticks.

Naruto took a bite of his dango and chewed. His eyes watered as he ate more. He finished second to Anko. Sakura took her time as she watched her new friend eat. She wondered why he ate them so fast, since moving in with Anko, dango became her favorite meal.

"Did you not like them Naruto?" Sakrua asked when they were on their way to see Ibiki.

Naruto shook his head wildly. "No way Sakura! They were awesome! Only second to ramen." Anko heard this and turned slowly towards him. The blond gulped and sweatdroped.

"What did you say squirt?" Her eyes turned into flames and more flames roared up behind her. The sweatdrop became bigger as he looked for a way out. Just as Anko was going to lung for him, two green blurs jumped to the sides of her. She stopped and struggled against her cage.

"Anko! The Flames of Youth are strong in you!" Gai yelled in her ear. The snake mistress screamed as she beat both Green Beasts away from her. The group of three sweatdroped as she beat the two to a near pulp.

"I hope Tsunade-sama can get here fast." Iruka said. 'Or any medic nin for the matter.' He tought as she draged the two unconcious beasts to the hospital.

"Oh Iruka! Why don't you take the two and go visit scar-head for me?" She asked in a sugary-sweet voice. Iruka nodded and pushed the two kids towards the Interrogation Center.

(line)

"I'm back!" Anko sang as she waltz in the Interrogation Center. Ibiki shivered as she got too close.

"Hello psycho. Now... Get away from me!" He barked. Anko chuckled and sat atop of his desk. Ibiki sighed and wrote his name on one of the papers.

"So where are the kids and Iruka?" Anko asked as she sharpened a kunai. The head interrogator gulped and stared at the now sharper kunai.

He watched as she trailed it up and down his desk, scratching it up. "In one of the interrogation rooms." Anko snapped her head towards his. "I-it wasn't my idea." She growled and ran out of the room. The interrogator let out a breath of air he was holding. That teen scared the crap out of him.

Said teen was running through the rooms, tiring to find everyone. She was at the last door and sighed when she heard Sakura's laugh on the inside. The door swung open, Iruka on the other side. He smiled and moved so she could go in.

"It's the crazy lady!" Naruto yelled. Anko glared at the blond, making him hide behind Sakura. "Save me Sakura!"

Sakura chuckled and pushed him over to her care-taker. Anko gave Sakura a smiled of gratitude and fisted some of his shirt. The blond yelped and struggled to get out of her hold. She smirked and pulled back an arm. Today, he learned never to piss off a person that is mentally unstable.

(line)

_me-that's all folks!_

_readers-nooo! *gets pitchforks ready*_

_me-*holds up hands* for this chapter!_

_readers-*drops weapons* yeah!_

_me-bi-polar much? kidding. thank you for all of the reviews, fav stories, blah, blah, blah, i can't read this! i sound like my german teacher, you would know if you were at my school for afternoon anouncments._


	3. Chapter 3

_me-the real chapter three! yey-ness! _

_disclaimer-don't own. _

* * *

It was three weeks after Sakura was adopted by Anko. The pinkette had improved greatly in Anko's care.

She could get past the lilly pads in a snap and over the wall a few seconds later. The only thing giving her problems was dodging the weapons. The purple haired teen would swoop in and save her charge before she could seriously get hurt though. But if it was just a small scratch, Anko shrugged it off and yelled at Sakura to be more careful next time.

They went to the training course every other day, Sakura getting closer to the finish line every time. The purple haired teen would reward her when the pinkette made it closer to the line than the last one.

Currently, the two were at said grounds. Sakura was pushing herself to the limit, Anko behind her, pushing her even more. The small pinkette dodged a fuma shuriken coming at her head, trying to chop it off. It impaled onto a tree trunk lining the clearing.

A wave of kunai came at her, making her jump up and over them. Anko made a noise and she pulled out one of her own kunai to cut down the weapon coming at her. The girl twisted in mid-air, throwing glances over her shoulder. A pair of normal shuriken whizzed past. One fell to the ground as she swiped at it with her weapon. The other skimmed her skin, cutting a long, but not very deep gash on her shoulder.

Sakura dropped to the ground to get out of the way of a kanata. She rolled, hand over injury to keep it from being infected and ran to the line. A step more and she fell to her knees, flying weapons dropped, deactivated.

"Good job squirt!" Anko said as she clapped her back.

The sting of pain faded and Sakura stood. "Can we go home now?" The snake mistress chuckled and took her other hand, leading her to the other side.

"Sure, but first we got to get that wound checked out." The pinkette nodded and looked at the small trickle of blood, wincing slightly. Anko noticed. "You're going to have to get used to it, you're going to be a shinobi."

Sakura sighed. "Yes Anko-nee." Her adopted sister beamed proudly, picking up both of their bags.

"I think we have enough time to grab a snack. What do you think?" Anko asked, pulling her younger sister along.

The pinkette nodded her head, one hand still on her shoulder. "After though."

The older of the two sighed and nodded shortly after.

They walked down the road, side by side, content. Sakura watched as the village people ignored her and her sister. They become used to the two odd girls appearing together.

Sakura loved her adopted sister dearly, even taking after her in some ways. The Hokage almost had a heart attack when he saw Sakura in her new clothes. They were a smaller replica of Anko's current outfit, mesh bodysuit and all. After that incident, they toned it down. Anko switched the bodysuit of mesh with just a long-sleeved mesh top and a black shirt under it. Sakura preferred black tights that went to five inches above her knees with the skirt over it. The tan skirt was held up by a belt instead of the strap.

On her right, a band of bandages was wrapped around her thigh, a kunai holder on it. Anko had a specially made tan over-coat made for her little sister. It went to about her knees, large, but not too big she couldn't function, billowing sleeves covered her arms, and half her hands. Inside the jacket, numerous pockets were sewn in, giving the pinkette plenty of space for scrolls, or weapons. On the outside, two pockets with a flap over the openings, where Sakura liked to stuff her hands in them. It stayed open just enough so ninja could tell she had a few kunai or shuriken hidden in the pockets.

All in all, Sakura was a younger Anko, with her own differences of course. The village whole village would be in their graves from heart attacks, if Sakura was a mini-Anko.

"Come on squirt, we're here." Anko said. Sakura looked up and saw they were standing in front of the Konoha Hospital. The pinkette smiled but her sister grimaced.

Sakura pulled Anko along. "Come on Nee-chan! It will only take a little, then we can get dango." Her small mouth already started to water at the mere name of the treat.

Another thing she had gotten from her sister. The love of dango and red bean soup. Anko sighed but let Sakura pull her in. Anko never liked hospitals, or anything that had to do with surgeries. It brought up too many memories, too many tainted days of pain.

They got closer to the hospital, and Anko was getting jumpy. Sakura took notice, letting go of her sister's hand just before the gate.

The purple haired teen looked down at her. "You can stay here nee-chan, I know you don't like hospitals." Anko smiled, patting the head of pink hair.

"Nah, it's okay squirt, I'll come in just in case." Sakura smiled up at her and took her hand again before walking into the large, multiple story building.

A doctor glanced at Sakura's slowly bleeding wound and hurried over. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asked.

Anko placed a hand on Sakura's non-injured shoulder. "Just a little training incident."

He glanced up at her and nodded. The brown haired man looked back at Sakura. "Well, let's get this healed then shall we?" He took Sakura by the hand to a room off to the right.

Inside people were looking around, waiting to be let go. It was the quick fix room, mostly for ninja that just got a cut too big for themselves to heal, or bandage. He told her to hop up on a paper covered table and moved her shirt so he could see her shoulder.

"It's going to feel warm for a few seconds okay?" He told the little girl. Sakura nodded, looking at her antsy sister. Anko's eyes flicked around at the nin, nodding her head in greeting at a few.

"Are you done yet?" Sakura asked impatiently.

The doctor grunted, not taking his eyes off the closing wound. "Just a few seconds." He replied. She didn't like his chakra, it felt wrong. It went near her chakra paths, probing then lightly. He thought she didn't feel it, but she could.

"Please stay away from my chakra." She said out loud. All of the ninja in the room glared at the doctor. Messing with some one's chakra was never a good thing to do when near so many ninja.

Anko's eyes narrowed and she lifted a hand, curling it into a fist. "Just heal her wound, or else." The doctor started to sweat, nodding quickly.

Every ninja had their eyes on him, making sure nothing else happened. An ANBU that was there called for their team mates, ready to move in when he was done. They didn't like the feel of him anyways. The brown haired doctor finished up quickly, almost ripping out his chakra from the pinkette.

"Done." He said quietly, head down in shame. Anko snarled, taking Sakura into a hug and leading her out. A nin close to the door closed it, locking it behind them. No one did anything, they had a bad feeling about that doctor as well.

They stood at a dango stand and ordered the usual. Anko turned and watched the people passing by. Sakura sat on a stool that the stand had, turning to people watch too.

"Are you alright?" Anko asked quietly.

Sakura nodded, pink hair flying. "Yes nee-chan. But I didn't like when he touched my chakra, it felt... wrong, bad. Does that make sense?" She asked, face turned towards her.

The snake mistress nodded slowly, looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Yes, chakra will be like that sometimes kid. You got to stay away from those people. Remember, you can make it almost invisible, but you can't change it."

Sakura nodded and turned around when their dango came. They ate quickly before paying and leaving. The small pinkette moved closer to her sister, unconsciously. The purple haired teen noticed but said nothing.

It was late at night, and Sakura sat in a tree outside of their apartment. The moon was out, a large silver disk hanging in the sky. Stars surrounded the circle, twinkling softly. Sakura abmired them, never noticing the presence of someone.

"Haruno Sakura." They said. The pinkette jumped, struggling to her feet. They boy's glasses glinted, making it impossible to see his eyes. "What interesting chakra you have." He said quietly.

Sakura back away from him, getting closer to the tip of the branch. It wobbled in the wind, making her use chakra to keep herself latched on.

"Who, who are you?" She asked. She already knew the answer though, he was the "doctor" who felt her chakra earlier that day. "What do you want?" If she could just jump far enough, she could get onto the wall.

"Oh, my name's not important right now, but you should come with me. My master would be very happy to have another person to experiment on." The silver haired boy chuckled and moved closer. Sakura fist-ed her hands, ready to punch him.

"I'm not going to let you take me to that snake bastard!" She yelled. Anko had appeared. She knew he was here, but she wanted to see what Sakura was going to do.

"I think you should go now." Anko said icily. Sakura didn't know if she was talking to her or the boy, but nodded none the less.

"Why is that, Anko?" He asked. Her sister's fists shook, ready to punch him.

"Because, I'll rip your organs out if you don't." The purple haired teen said through gritted teeth. She reached down and pulled out a kunai, other hand forming a handseal.

Kabuto smirked and raised his hands, they glowed a bright blue. He started to run forward, hands going to slash at Anko's arms and legs. The older girl crouched and waited, kunai coming up. As the medic-nin got closer, a dark shadow came and swooped past, tackling him to the ground. In the moonlight Sakura saw another streak of silver hair. The taller silver haired figure was on top, pressing what looked like random points on the shorter's body.

Kabuto snarled once more before going limp. The other figure stood, looking up at the two sisters. He jumped up to their branch, waving like nothing had happened.

"Hello, my team just happened to be passing by and we heard the commotion. With it being so late, we figured we would check it out." It was the man at the Hokage's office when Anko adopted her.

The small pinkette smiled and ran over to give him a hug. "Thank you Kakashi! It was nice of you to take him down but I know my sister could get that mean doctor." Sakura chirped.

Kakashi crinkled his eye and patted her head. "Of course. It was nothing." Sakura let go, jumping over behind Anko. The two older nin talked as the rest of Kakashi's team appeared. A female crouched down, smiling and asking Sakura if she was okay. The pinkette nodded, telling her nothing happened.

The woman smiled once more and stood up. Sakura looked over at the two other males on Kakashi's team. One had a mask-like shirt going up to his chin, his large dark eyes stared back at her. The other was not much older then herself, five years her senior at most.

She immediately warmed up to the one with the mask, going over to him and introducing herself. Sakura had learned his name was Tenzo, and he had the wood release like the first Hokage. The youngest male look over Sakura, noting her impressive chakra reserves, and unusual hair color.

The pinkette felt him watching her and she smiled, waving shyly. "Hi! My name's Haruno Sakura!" She hid behind Tenzo's leg. "What's your name mister?"

The one in question blinked. His long raven black hair lifted in the light breeze. "Uchiha Itachi." He said after a few seconds of thought.

She nodded and continued to study him before turning back to Tenzo, who was currently making a wooden statue of her. She clapped as he showed her the figurine, the exact likeness striking, right down to the emotion in the eyes. The wood user smiled, handing it to the excited pinkette.

"Sakura, it's getting late." Anko said after she and Kakashi had talked.

Said girl looked at her sister. "But- yawn- I'm not- yawn- tired." The little pinkette rubbed her eyes sleepily, leaning on Tenzo's leg, clutching his pant leg with the hand that didn't have the trinket.

Anko smirked. "Of course you're not." She said quietly. With much practiced ease, the teen had picked Sakura up and held her close. "Come on squirt, we have a long day tomorrow. You're going to help me on one of my missions remember?"

Sakura yawned again. "Oh yeah. I forgot." She promptly fell asleep, clutching the wood doll close to her body.

"That's one little sister you have Anko." Kakashi commented.

The purple haired teen looked at him then down at Sakura. "Yeah, she is something." She whispered. One of Itachi's eyebrows rose a millimeter.

Kakashi turned back to his team nodding. "Let's go guys." He said tiredly. Tenzo and the medic turned and started to leave, Itachi and Kakashi staying back. "Stay and watch them for an hour or two." He ordered. Itachi said nothing, just nodding as his team captain jumped down to grab Kabuto and ran towards the Hokage's Tower.

The Uchiha looked around with his Sharingan, finding nothing out of the ordinary, before sitting in the shadows of the tree branches. His crimson eyes kept a watch on their apartment for four hours, just to make sure nothing happened to them.

Sakura had fallen right to sleep when her head hit her pillow. Anko sighed and closed her door, walking over to her room, setting up traps around the apartment as she went. Not that she didn't trust her talents, but it never hurts to be safe.

The purple haired teen sat cross-legged on her bed, glaring at the wall opposite her. That damn Kakashi, always making her feel that way. Weak, useless, but protected, and strong. Damn him and his care-free ways.

She turned off the lights and went under the covers, reminding herself to set up a dummy with silver hair at the training grounds later.

* * *

Anko turned over and jumped up, kunai in hand. A fluff of pink hair moved, ducking under the far side of her bed. The teen smirked and tossed up her kunai. A flash of tan blocked the kunai and disappeared along with the weapon.

"Nice try, squirt!" Anko yelled and lunged for the place see saw Sakura duck over to. She grabbed the pinkette and rolled around on the floor with her. She chuckled before taking out another kunai and pierced her arm. Sakura gasped then in a cloud of smoke the shadow clone was deactivated.

"Aw! I thought I had you!" Sakura whined while jumping on Anko's back.

The snake mistress smirked and stood. "Not yet, maybe another day." She walked out to the kitchen before dropping Sakura. The pinkette had landed on all fours, much like the graceful animals Anko saw her with that day.

"When are we going to train?" Sakura asked, pulling up a chair to get a bowel and cereal.

Anko took out things and turned on the small stove. "Same time as always kid." Sakura moved past Anko and poured milk into her cereal, grabbing a spoon on her way to the table.

The older sister put rice and other breakfast things down. They ate quickly, tossing dishes to each other then into the sink. Anko ran to her room to take a quick shower and to get dressed. Sakura brushed her hair and teeth, picking up a small backpack and strapped it on. She glanced around, finally putting on a kunai holster and shuriken pouch as well.

She waited by the door, sandals and shin guards on. Anko walked out of her room, hair up in its regular fashion, and teeth cleaned.

"Let's go!" Anko said as she tugged on her shin guards and sandals, opening the door.

Sakura followed her sister quickly. The sky had yet to be fully light out, only being four in the morning. This was a normal thing for the two, Sakura waking up Anko, them wrestling, breakfast, and then heading out to their training grounds for an hour or so.

They walked along the streets, barely no one up with it being early. A few ANBU milled about, jumping on roof tops or just standing still. Jōnin nodded to the pair, Sakura smiling back.

They made it to their field, dumping unneeded things on the ground before stretching and warming up. They had a light taijutsu match for a few minutes before Sakura ran over the lilly pads and over the wall.

The pinkette landed on the other side and attached a little chakra to the sensor. Large metal cylinders rose out of the ground, the slits had a small glint of sun light coming off of weapons. She took off, jumping up and over a kunai with a tag on it. Behind her it exploded, digging up a chunk of earth and rock.

She paused to see the weapons be deflected by the rocks. Anko yelled over to her and she ducked, barely missing a broadsword, swinging at her head. Sakura cartwheeled over shuriken, then back-flipped over a fuma shuriken.

"Come on! You have five seconds!" Anko yelled at her. Sakura snarled and pushed chakra in her legs, making herself go faster. She pulled out two kunai, blocking a barrage of weapons on her right and left.

She counted down to three seconds and saw the line. The flying projectiles came harder at her, almost a wall of weapons at her right.

The pinkette shivered, and pushed more chakra into her legs, hoping she could make it to the end before they got too close. One second left and she collapsed on the ground. The wall of weapons dropped, a pile forming. Anko walked over to her and patted her on the head and turned.

At side closest to the wall, very few kunai and shuriken were scattered about. As her eyes traveled to the middle and towards the end, more metal glinted in the sun. The last fourth of the stretch was what Anko would normally do as a warm up.

Said purple haired teen wondered if Sakura knew how this part worked. She smirked and shook her head, no, Sakura wouldn't have known the more chakra you used, the harder it would be. Anko frowned, she is smart though, it could be a possibility she did know.

Anko glanced down at Sakura as she made to sit up. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Sakura stood and picked up her two kunai. "Yes nee-chan!" Her emerald eyes glinted in the rising sun, giving them a sparkle.

Her sister smirked again. "Great! Now you can pick up all of the weapons you used!" She said in a sugary sweet voice. The pinkette looked down defeated and trudged off to do as told. "Remember, I'm not your maid, or you mother!" Sakura sighed and started to pick the projectiles up, putting them in a slit for the machine to sort the out.

"I know you're not my mother! You're my sister!" Sakura yelled back after depositing an armful. She silently thanked Anko for forcing her to wear the arm guards to today's training.

After Sakura had cleaned up the whole course by herself, Anko took her for a snack before reporting to the Hokage. Sakura munched contently on the dango, making sure not to drop any.

The Hokage looked over at Sakura. "Are you sure you want to take her?" He asked.

Anko narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm positive old man. If it makes you feel better, I'll take someone else with me to babysit her." The pinkette looked up confused.

"But," Sakura began. "I'm too old to have a babysitter!" She complained.

Anko sighed and turned to stare at her little sister. "I know you are, think of them as a target who you have to take out." Sakura smiled sadistically before complying to the thought of a little training.

The old Hokage shivered slightly._ 'I just had to give Sakura to Anko.'_ He sighed._ 'Good thing _he's_ coming here anyways.'_ The kage sat up straighter. "I already have someone in mind." Someone knocked at the door. "And he's right there. Come in!" He called.

The door rolled open. Sakura jumped around, turning to face her new play toy. Her face fell slightly as she spotted Itachi standing there, face blank. Anko took in a breath and turned to the grinning Hokage. She would make sure he payed later.

"Hokage-sama, I have the report you wanted." Itachi said in a monotone, placing the scroll on the desk. "Is there any new mission for me?"

The Third just chuckled lowly, picking up his pipe and taking a long drag. "Why, yes I do. You will be going with Anko and Sakura here. Anko is going on a mission and wanted to take young Sakura here. Would you be so kind enough to keep an eye on little Sakura?"

The Uchiha glanced at the pinkette, calculating the trouble she could cause. "I will watch over her." He said finally.

The Hokage smiled. "Great! You have ten minutes to be ready and at the East Gate." Itachi nodded and disappeared in a flock of crows. He moved his eyes to Anko. "Be ready at the East Gate."

The purple haired teen nodded, bowed, and walked out the door with Sakura trailing behind her. Her older sister stomped down the hall, and down the stairs. Sakura tried her best to keep up with her angry sister's pace, staying behind just enough so she could protect herself from snakes if need be.

When they got to the gates the Uchiha was already there. The two stopped a few feet away from him. Anko crouched down to Sakura's level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Uchiha Itachi is going to be watching over you. I'm going to be too focused on my mission to watch what you do to him." The sisters smirked to each other. "Just don't get yourself killed okay?"

Sakura nodded and Anko stood. "Of course nee-chan!" She said in a sing-song voice. As Anko started to walk out the gate, Sakura pushed a little chakra in her legs and sprinted past the still Uchiha.

His eyes flickered to her, bleeding to the red Sharingan and studyfing her. He was surprised to see the faint flickers of chakra in Sakura's legs. Itachi was amused that she, even though his brother's age, could control her chakra so well.

He smiled to himself, walking behind them silently.

* * *

_me-wow... last day of Jan. and I managed to get this up! I'm so good! XD kidding, love you all! I wanted to get the mission done in this chapter but it's already over 3,000 words... so no mission this chapt! Thanks goes to everyone that fav'd me/this story, alert'd me/this story, or reviewed. so thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_me-well here it is! _

_disclaimer-no sorry _

* * *

It was hours after the odd ball group started. The snake mistress was in front, the small, flushed pinkette in the middle, and the ever stoic Uchiha at the end, watching every flicker of movement. The sun was heading down, turning the sky like a canvas painted in fiery reds, and bright oranges.

Anko held up a hand, the pre-arranged signal to stop. The younger girl did so gladly. She may be stronger than what she was, but she was only five. Itachi looked on in inward amusement as the small girl jumped to a stop and nearly fell out of the tree to get to the ground.

The two females got together and quickly put up two tents. As Itachi asked if he could help, he was told he would only be in the way. With that said, he opted to wait. The tents were finished in five minutes flat, Anko and Sakura smirking to each other. Itachi was told he was to have the smaller one to himself, and the two girls got the bigger tent.

He nodded, not wanting to anger them if they worked that well in torture. He may be a chūnin, and could take both of them, but not together.

"Alright, Itachi, go get some firewood." Anko ordered. The dark haired boy nodded curtly and turned on his heel to do his mini-mission. She turned to Sakura. "Squirt, go set up a ring of rocks," she motioned over to the middle of the medium sized clearing they stopped at. "I'll go get some dinner."

Sakura nodded and went off into the forest to find rocks. The purple haired teen smiled lightly before making her way towards the river she could hear.

The pinkette walked back and forward, carrying or dragging large stones to the center. When she had enough she arranged them in a tight circle, checking to see if there was any holes. Satisfied with her work she turned and gathered the too small stones and went over to a tree.

The little girl sat down, back to the trunk that dwarfed her, and stacked rocks. When she ran out of stones, she toppled them over and built something else.

Itachi walked back into the clearing, eyes glancing over to the brighter pink hair before setting to work on the fire. He set sticks into a tee-pee like structure and stepped back. His hands wove through a well known set of handseals, and sparks rose from the fire pit. It caught, quickly eating the small twigs, making Itachi throw more onto the fire to get it going.

The weasel had watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to not give any sign she know he was here. _'She should have at least jumped or something of that like.'_ Itachi mused. The raven haired teen did nothing but sit with his back to a different tree and stare at Sakura as she played. He watched her build something, knock it down, and then build something else.

The only Uchiha chuckled to him self and took his gaze off her. He picked a small leave on a branch to look at, daydreaming. He hadn't daydreamed in a long while, having to extra time to think about what he would want to be doing. With the down time on the mission, he would make use of it.

Sakura smirked, it being covered up by the quickly approaching darkness. She picked up a particularly flat and rounded stone. It was perfect. It went up into the air, hovered, and fell back into her palm. It bounced a few more times, each time higher than the last.

Just when it was about to hit the branch above her head she held onto it. Without turning her head too much, she locked onto her target, and let the pebble fly. The rounded stone flew in a slight arc and dropped just a little. Its target was Itachi's forehead, and it was getting closer. Itachi gave no notice to the pebble as it came three feet in front of him. Sakura nearly giggled with glee as it got to a foot, then down to four inches.

At one inch, just one more inch, Itachi's hand came up and caught it. She squeaked softly and quickly turned back to her pile of rocks. The pinkette kept her head down even when she felt his stare, hot on her back.

The weasel glared at the pinkette then at the pebble in his hand. How dare she try to hit him with a- a _rock_. He almost snarled but kept in check as he pocketed said rock.

"If you're going to try to hit me, use a kunai next time. It will hurt more." He said. After he was over the anger that she tried to hit him, he was pretty amused, and intrigued that she actually almost did. He had better be on his guard more.

Sakura nodded her head just slightly, acknowledging his tip. Thankfully, Anko had saved her from anything else.

The purple haired teen crashed through the trees, not a care in the world with three large fish hooked onto a stick. "Dinner is looking good." She smiled wide and Sakura immediately got up to help her.

Anko took out a traveling chopping board and quickly scaled and gutted the fish, Sakura stringing them on a new stick and thrust them into the ground, leaning over the fire to cook. Itachi looked on as the small pinkette picked some of the surrounding greens before throwing them in a pot over the fire.

Where they had kept the pot and cutting board, his guess was a scroll. His assumptions were supported by the small green-blue scroll that was rolled open in between them.

In ten minutes, the fish was cooked, and the greens Sakura had gathered were finished as well. Anko handed each of them a bowl and chopsticks, with a stick of fish.

Sakura stirred the greens one last time before scooping out some and putting it into her bowl. She peeled off some fish and tossed it in the bowl, happily eating both at a fast rate. Anko was not far behind, eagerly munching on her fish. Itachi watched before calmly taking some for himself.

He dug in with concealed vigour, having not had lunch earlier that day and only a serving of rice balls for breakfast. It was delicious, he decided after taking seconds of the greens.

After everyone ate and was full, Anko took the things used and went back to the river to clean them. Sakura and Itachi stared at each other and nodded.

"I'll try my best." Sakura stated just before Anko came through the trees again. Itachi smirked but said nothing. He nodded and turned his back to her, walking towards Anko.

"Anko," she looked up when Itachi said her name. "I will take the first watch, you can sleep."

The snake mistress was shocked but happy to be able to sleep just a little. She thanked him and told Sakura to get ready for bed. The pinkette ran into the tent, rummaging around for a while before it was quiet. Anko looked at him once more before going in the tent herself.

Itachi nodded to himself before jumping up into a tree, landing softly on a branch. He looked around around quickly, taking note of everything, and sat down, back to the trunk. He took off any of his unneeded scrolls, placing them on his lap.

It was getting late, the fire still burning. The wind blew, making thing move. It died down but a bush was still rustling. Itachi was standing with a kunai drawn in a second. He could not feel any chakra but that meant nothing.

A large orange and black tiger walked out of the bush, staring straight at him. It blinked once before walking over to the girl's tent. The giant cat lifted the flap up with its head, ducking into the make-shift home. He tensed up, waiting for the scream he knew that was coming. Seconds and then minutes ticked by, everything was still quite.

He got down and snuck over to the side. He heard nothing and just shrugged before going back to his post.

Sometime later Anko woke up, a large purring mass next to her. Her hand reached up, feeling its back and then head. The thing purred louder, shaking her just a little. The purple haired teen smiled just lightly before getting up and ready from her time.

She stepped out, glancing back at the tiger that had found her little pinkette of a sister, and went over to the Uchiha. He looked down at her and jumped.

"A tiger." Was all he said.

She smirked and patted him on the head. "Yes, a tiger. Sakura seems to have a natural connection to large cats." Anko shrugged. "You can get some sleep now."

Itachi stared at her for a full minute before going in his tent and to bed. Anko chuckled. _'He'll have to get used to it.'_ She thinks as she climbed the tree at an easy pace.

* * *

Sakura rolled over, petting the warm cat next to her. One feline always manages to find her when she sleeps outside. The first time it happened her sister almost had a heart attack seeing her next to a leopard.

She giggled and moved even closer to the tiger. She snuck a peek at it right when she woke up. It purred in content, rolling over to show its stomach. The pinkette scratched it, raising herself up on an arm.

It rolled back over, and got up. The tiger stretched then left the tent. Sakura took that as a sign and got ready herself. When she finally stepped out of the tent she saw Anko stoking the fire with a stick, the tiger lying close by her, and Itachi on the other side of them, eyes wry on the great cat.

As she sat down, she could feel the gloating coming off of the tiger. She sighed but rubbed its head. Anko smiled at her, handing her a bowl with more fish and a little broth at the bottom.

They all ate quickly. Sometime during breakfast, the tiger had left them. Sakura finished first and made her way towards the tents to take them down. She poked her head in Itachi's and saw nothing was in it. It was down in three minutes. The girl's tent was down in four.

With everything packed up and looking normal, the group headed out, towards the village. Anko was lead, Sakura next, and Itachi behind, watching for anything.

* * *

_me-kay all done with this chapter! I'll explain Sakura's deal with the big cats in the next chapter hopefully!_


	5. Chapter 5

_me- hi!_

_disclaimer- ye- no._

* * *

They made it to the village without any more instigation, that Anko knew about. A certain pink haired girl might have tripped a certain tired looking weasel. Said girl also might have put a spicy herb into said boy's breakfast, might have.

Anko, the captain of the mission, would truthfully testify she saw nothing going on.

The town was a busy but sleepy settlement near the border of Suna and Hi. Being near the border of the two most known countries made the town a kind of last stop before entering the forest or desert. Many ninjas were milling around, most likely taking a short rest before moving on with their missions.

Anko had told Sakura to stay close before they entered the town. The pinkette had sighed but agreed, if just to sneak off later. Itatchi had taken to walk behind them, watching if anything happened to fly at them. Which was not as far fetched as it sounded.

There were many of what looked like street performers, sometimes engaging with the little children around the town. Sakura stayed a little longer at the people gathered around, making Itachi nearly run into her. He would put his hand on her back, guiding her forward. Anko kept marching ahead, paying enough attention to know that they were still near her.

Itachi had his hand on Sakura's back when it happened. An old woman, a grandmother maybe, walked out in front of Sakura and himself. The woman stared at them, not letting them go on. Her washed out sea-foam green eyes, like the white tufts of hair on her head, held onto Sakura's as she spoke.

"A little pure line Haruno, it's been so long." She paused. "About seventy years." She chuckled and Itachi took her appearance in.

The grandmother wore what seemed like a high class shirt with a small white semi-circle on the back, the open part up so it was like a bowl, or canoe. Her shirt was a faded red color, like it was worn many times. She had a pair of long tan pants with simple decorations on the legs.

"We have to be going." Itachi said curtly, moving Sakura to the other side of him. He kept the two on other side of him, careful to make sure the grandmother could not touch Sakura. When the two passed the old woman, Itachi nearly shivered when he really saw what color her hair was. It was not white, because things could never be that easy.

No, it was a light _pink_.

Sakura looked up at him, walking towards Anko. She shrugged it off, everyone had to show emotion once in awhile. Itachi was wondering what the hell the old woman was going on about, a "pure line Haruno". He let it be for now, figuring the current mission was too important to be distracted right now.

Anko lead them to a small inn with a tea house right next door. She got the two children a room to share, thinking that they should rest up before returning to Konoha tomorrow. The inn keeper handed them a key, telling them their room was just down the hallway.

"Now listen up squirts." Anko said as they settled down in the room. "I'm going to be gone most of the day. You will stay in the hotel. The only other places you can go is to the tea house, or the library right next to this place, okay?" The two nodded. "Good, I don't need to be running around the town looking for you."

She left a few small bags of money and left, firmly convinced they would not wonder off on their own. Sakura waited, sensing with her chakra to see where her sister was going. She went left, towards the center of the town. The pinkette smirked, and went to the door, saying she would go to the library, and she would be back later.

The weasel just eyed her, nodding slightly. Sakura ran down the hallway, and out the door, heading towards the town center. Of course she was curious of what Anko was doing, didn't every little sibling what to know what their older brother or sister did?

It was two hours later and Sakura was still not back. Itachi paced the room, watching the clock. Another minute passed and he gave up and walked out of the inn. The first place he looked was of course, the library.

He sent out two shadow clones, but they came back with nothing. What if he lost Sakura? Itachi snarled and marched out of the library, clones following behind.

"Go find her!" He growled. The two bushin disappeared. Itachi stood still, people moving out of his way to go around him.

His chakra went out, searching for the little girl. He found nothing in his range. This was getting him no where fast. The Uchiha jumped onto a roof, scanning the crowds. His Sharingan activated, causing him mild confusion before he doubled his efforts.

He ran along the allies first, looking and hoping he didn't find her in them. Then, he checked other small niches, thankfully not finding her hurt and unconscious in them.

At this point he was beyond pissed, he was infuriated. There was another feeling, one he had not felt in a long time. Worry. Would he be able to save her, in unknown territory? Had they been in Konoha, Itachi was sure he would have found her by now, even if Konoha was bigger than this town.

The distraught weasel ran to the west, hoping she was not far and was just watching a street performer. He threw out a net of chakra, wishing to find Sakura soon.

As he was nearing the western most point, one of his clones dispelled. Itachi stopped on a dime and turned, eyes glowing in the darkening shade. He disappeared, already nearing the middle of the border town. When he found her she better have a very good explanation as to why she went out, following her sister.

* * *

Sakura tracked Anko to a small tea place and was sitting behind a bush, watching her. She and a man were laughing, she knew that much. The pinkette couldn't see his face because it was blocked by a flag. She never heard the person creep up behind her until it was too late.

She tried to scream but she was already going under.

* * *

Itachi landed by the spot he last felt her chakra. She wasn't there. He looked around, Sharingan eyes spinning lazily. He sent out chakra, seeing what way she went.

A trace of her chakra was wiped on a near by building. He ran over to it, checking if there was any more. His eyes caught a piece of pink hair at another corner. The weasel went to them, picking them up. They were Sakura's. He looked down and saw more, following them.

The trail ended as he reached the small forest at the northern end of the village. He heard a voice, not too far away. Another one started to talk, sounding younger than the other. A third, a male, spoke. He moved towards the voices, moving like an ANBU, without noise.

"What do you want to do with the girl?" A old female asked.

The only male hummed. "What we normally do to the pure line Harunos of course." He chuckled. "Kill them."

Itachi snarled lowly, glaring through the bush he was crouched behind. He was tempted to jump out and kill them but settled for going up the tree near him. The man was middle aged, white-pink hair was cut short, and his clothes were simple. The half circle stood out against his dark shirt, unmistakable.

The older woman sighed, shaking her head at him. "If you say so Leader-sama." She motioned to the younger woman, who had a kunai out.

She wore light colored clothes, pastels almost. Her shorts were a soft green while the shirt was a light blue. Her hair, which was brown instead of pinkish-white, was tied into a braid, falling down to the mid-back.

Sakura's would be murderer lifted her foot before Itachi threw a kunai at her, slashing on of her leg tendons. She screamed and fell down, twisting around to try and see the damage.

Itachi jumped down, another kunai in his left with a katana in his right. "Who are you?" He asked coldly, glaring at the man.

The man laughed, pulling out a short sword. "Me? Well, I'm just a avenger of the branch Haruno clan." He charged, raising the sword only inch higher. Itachi parred with his sword, using the kunai to cut down on the bottom of his sword arm.

The man yelled and skipped back, nursing the wound he received.

"Give me the Haruno girl." The older male glared at the young Uchiha. How dare he give out commands?

"You boy, will regret doing that." He snarled out, twitching two fingers to the older woman.

She sighed and moved over to the still bleeding woman, picked her up and made her way out of the forest. The man growled once more before leaving himself. Itachi sent a bushin to track them, found out where they lived and to plan an attack.

Sakura stirred as soon as they left. She looked around and gasped when she met Itachi's eyes. The look of disapproval, and disappointment was overbearing for her to handle.

She broke down crying, confused, and tired from what happened. "I-I'm so-sorry Itachi!" She got up shakily, slowly making her way over to him. "S-sorry." She whispered, putting her head on his chest, hugging him. Itachi hugged her back, sighing and calming her down.

"Come on, we have to get back." He picked her up and carried her on his back to the inn.

Thankfully, Anko was still out so he could get Sakura to bed without the purple haired teen knowing. For now. He rested on the other bed, arms crossed behind head, looking up at the ceiling.

Itachi had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt, much more comfortable than his uniform. Sakura moved and got up, standing right next to his bed. He turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow rose.

"C-can I sleep with you to-tonight?" She asked. Itachi sighed and scooted over, making room for her. She hopped on, getting comfy and snuggling down in the sheets. "Thank you, Itachi." Sakura said quietly before falling asleep.

The weasel sighed and rolled over on his side, back towards her. This was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

_me-sorry! I ment for this to be up sooner but you know, finals, regents, a certain boy:), and just normal things have been going on. Hopefully I can update sooner when I get out of school for summer~! I can't wait!_


	6. Chapter 6

_me-getting impationt yet? good~ i like to torture my readers a little before giving them what they have been waiting for... muahah- *chokes* um, sorry?_

_disclaimer-nope!_

* * *

Itachi stalked around the room, waiting for Anko to come back.

The door clicked open and said woman walked in, without a care in the world, swinging a scroll around and looking somewhat drunk. She giggled and waved to the weasel that was coming up to her.

He stopped right in front of her, face blank. "Do you know where Sakura has been?" He snarled.

Anko rolled her eyes and pushed him back so she could get in the room more.

"Of course I do!" She whispered fiercely. "What kind of older sibling do you think I am?" She seemed to become sober, now that she was being questioned.

Itachi crossed his arms. "And where would that be?" His face never changed as he questioned her.

"She came to the tea house a few minutes after the target came. Sakura stayed there for an hour or so, and then her chakra disappeared." The purple haired woman paused in getting out her pajamas. "I could feel your chakra soon after that, you went towards the same direction Sakura was taken."

He rose an eyebrow. "You knew that Sakura was taken and yet you did nothing?"

Anko had her back towards him.

"You left her out there with no protection what so ever?" He said at last.

She whipped around, kunai flying, chakra raging, and eyes narrowed. "You," Anko paused. "You honestly could think for one minute that I let her walk around without something on her so I knew at all times where she was?"

Itachi had dodged a second too late and received the kunai in his shoulder. He merely blinked and looked down at it.

Anko nearly stomped over to the bed the pinkette was still sleeping in, lowering her neck line in the back, just enough the top of a kanji to stick out. She waved Itachi over, pointing to the seal like kanji.

"That connects her to me, it's something I asked one of my teachers to come up with when I was just starting to summon." She sighed and turned around, never looking at the Uchiha.

Itachi felt his anger slowly disappear. Even if she did have something on Sakura to know where she is at every moment, that does not mean that she couldn't have saved her herself.

"Remember Itachi, she's my sister, but we're on a mission now." The last part was whispered. Anko pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "Tomorrow we will leave early, before the sun is out. By then, our target's followers will know that something is wrong and will come after me. I could feel them watching me."

Itachi nodded slightly. "I'm going out. I'll be back before you leave." He picked up his kunai holster, put his sandals back on and left without another word. Anko sighed again, getting ready for bed. She set an alarm and laid down next to Sakura hugging her close, whispering things to herself and her sister.

* * *

Itachi was still mad by the time he picked up what he wanted. That chakra trail. He followed it, going slow to make sure he did not miss anything. The weasel had sent out two bushin earlier, one to his left and another to his right. They would meet up later, to come at the group from different angles. Itachi sighed quietly, why did he go off on Anko?

He had to know why she did nothing even if she knew Sakura was being taken away. What if Sakura was killed? What would they do then? He raised a hand and looked at it. Soon, both of his hands would be stained with his clansmen's blood. Sasuke's as well.

Smack.

The shallow thud rang out over the quiet forest. His right cheek hurt, but the slap brought him out of his loop of killing, and blood. He shook himself, one of his clones had dispelled, the information returning to him. His eyes narrowed, they were not supposed to do that. Memories from the clone flooded back to him. Itachi snarled, it was that man.

He changed his direction to go towards where the clone was killed, silently pulling out a kunai as well.

The weasel stopped right before the clearing, cautious.

"Very good Uchiha." The man mocked. "Why don't you come out and play with me?" A kunai was flung in his direction but the boy dodged it way before it came into his range.

Itachi stayed quiet, not wanting to fight just yet.

"Ah! You want to know why I went after that pureblood bitch?" He chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Itachi watched as he stepped out into the open, his eyes darting back and forward. The branch Haruno ruffled his hair, and stretched, as if he were about to relax.

"This feude goes back many generations, way before you were born, before I was even born." He chuckled darkly, moving to sit crossed legged on the dry ground. "Come out, get more comfortable."

Itachi stepped lightly to the edge of the circle, but no farther. He crouched by a tree trunk, motioning for him to continue.

The Haruno shrugged. "Suit yourself." He sighed. "I believe it was just as your village, Konoha was beginning, the treaty between your clan and the Senju clan, correct?

"Anyway, the Harunos are one of the oldest clans, but we are also one of the most secretive. We don't go boasting about how old we are, or of our power." The Haruno man sighed again, leaning back.

"Well, we have a bloodline limit as you probably noticed. The big cats?" He smirked. "They are our familiars as well as our kekki genki. Every child in the clan is told from birth to their Change of a story," He paused. "Would you like to hear it?"

Itachi said nothing.

The Haruno took that as a yes and told him of it. "Well, in the land of the gods and goddesses, Kibou, a kami, fell in love with the daughter of the Great Kami. He was a good candidate for the daughter but the Great Kami did not want him to marry his daughter. The two met a few times alone, always at night, so it would be safer.

"The father was going to trick Kibou, inviting him to a feast in his name. Little did Kibou know that his food was poisoned.

"The daughter found out about her father's ill wish and switched the poison with another liquid. Kibou did not die, but he was turned into a great cat. The Great Kami was furious, and banished the two to the human world. They lived together in a little village not far from here, Kibou always watching over the daughter." He paused, scratching his neck and looked up at the sky.

"Months later, the daughter gave birth to a son. The two former kamis watched over the pink haired boy, because they knew they were the parents. Why? Well, the baby boy had his mother's pink hair, and his father's green eyes that stayed with the now great cat."

Itachi waited to see if he would say anything more. It was quiet, each starring at each other.

"How does that justify you taking Sakura?" He snarled, raising up with a kunai in hand.

The Haruno man held his hands up. "Now, now. I'm not done." Itachi moved to sit back down, putting away his kunai. The man sighed. "Ever since the boy was born, other big cats would come into their house, sleeping in the boy's room.

"Sometimes the boy would wake up and stand to look at the cats, other times, he would just sleep through the night, one of the smallest in his crib, next to him.

"The two had a fright the first time it happened. But, Kibou went off with the eldest cat and they looked each other in the eye, and some how, he understood. The kami some how explained to the daughter, she was nervous at first, but later grew used to them.

"Now we skip a few generations, most of the newborn babies will be males, to carry out the bloodline limit. At one point it was decided that the ones without pink hair, green eyes, those who were born last, or those that showed no bloodline limit what so ever would have any of their kekki genki sealed and would be put into the branch family to serve the main Haruno family."

The branch Haruno laughed darkly. "Do you understand now boy? Why I want to kill that main branch bitch? There are main branch families spread out all over the villages, and each one has a branch families living right next to them."

Itachi snarled, getting up and threw a kunai at him. "Just because you are a branch member by force, does not mean that you should be able to kill innocent children."

The man just dodged the weapon, a tear appearing on his pant leg.

He hummed. "Very well, I'll leave that girl alone for now." The branch Haruno got up as well. "Just remember, there are more of me out there, even in Konoha." He smirked and walked into the tent that was set up.

The normally passive weasel snarled. His blood was flowing fast through his veins, heating up with anger. He shook a little, debating wether or not this bastard deserved to live. Itachi stood still, glaring with Sharingan eyes at the tent he walked into. His tomoes slowly made it around their track twice before he turned. Sourly figuring he should at least get a few hours of sleep before they returned to the village.

* * *

_me- mehh... *starts to do something else when a kunai flies by* ok ok ok! I'm sorrry! everyone please forgive me! i have no excuses besides the lame "it's summer vacation" and I have ap world homework. ya know, if I didn't like this teacher and had all this time to do it, I'd blow it off until thw week before school. but seeing as the teacher is great, and he went on the germany trip with us, I guess I can do it. if you knew me, you'd be surprised. I hate homework. *mumbles curses about homework* sorry it's late, and kind of short. I hope I explain everything though. Oh, and I mentioned a Change with the Harunos? Yes I will explain that soon as well... :) hehehehe... you guys must love me to stick with the story so long. merrr... hopefully... -_-'_


	7. Chapter 7

_inner me- you're late moron!_

_me- -.-' shadup! i know!_

* * *

They made it back to the village surprisingly without anymore trouble. Anko had told them that their mission was a success and that Itachi could go home and get some rest. Sakura yawned, hanging onto Anko as the teen carried her piggy-back.

Itachi had told her that he would come with, much to the annoyance of Anko. She glared up at the dark sky, saying it was late at night and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Silently she wondered what he planed to do, as they once again got going.

Once the group arrived to the Hokage's Tower the guards asked for identification, waving them through when Anko nearly killed them. The doors closed and the guards shivered.

"Never ask her again late at night." One said.

The other nodded solemnly. "Agreed."

* * *

"Very well, good job everyone." The old Hokage said around his pipe. "Anko what did you have to ask me?" He asked while taking his pipe out of his mouth and holding onto it.

The teen sighed and glanced at Itachi. "I'm asking that Uchiha Itachi be taken off the rooster for awhile. He's been on at least ten missions in the last two weeks."

Itachi spoke up. "This will be my sixteenth mission since," He paused. "Sunday last week, not including the mission I had come back from earlier that day."

Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly. "Kami." He whispered so low they couldn't even hear him.

He straightened up, calling for an ANBU. The two conversed for a few seconds before the masked nin left in barely a wisp of smoke. The Hokage sighed looking even older.

"Very well. Itachi I grant you two weeks to rest and heal any injuries you have sustained." To himself he wondered if all his ANBU agents had schedules like this boy's.

The group of three bowed and left, going to their respected houses. Itachi mentally thanked Anko for helping him to get time off.

* * *

Next Morning: Uchiha compound

For once, Itachi Uchiha was not in the Uchiha training grounds. Mikoto smirked slightly to herself as she felt her son's chakra disappear. He finally has some time to relax.

The Uchiha head looked at his wife with wondering eyes, not seeming to really mind that Itachi "snuck" off to do some things on his own.

* * *

Itachi laid down by one of the small creeks that ran through Konoha, enjoying his time alone. He wondered briefly if he should go back and train or just stay. Inside, mental turmoil rolled around but eventually, the side that was somewhat lazy won out and he closed his eyes, sighing slightly.

The weasel breathed slowly, sorting all of the information he had attained on the mission. He wondered just how many more Haruno branches there was in the nin world.

The wind blew a gentle draft across his face, causing the blades of grass to bend up and tickle the side of his face. His face scrunched up, relaxing a few seconds later.

To himself Itachi wondered if Anko was always like that, fiercely protective of that pink haired girl. He sighed quietly, trying not to disturb anything. What was that pinkette's past? Was it filled with the blood of clan wars? Where did the Haruno clan even originate? If he had to make a guess, he would think in Iwa, if anything. Maybe that new village, the Grass.

The weasel let the thought go, sending it off with the wind. This was one of his only days off, and he planed to relax the whole day damn it, even if he got hell for it later.

* * *

Anko sighed, kunai twirling on her finger. What was there to do on a day off like this? Her purple eyes darted to the pinkette that was curled up in a recliner chair, a large book spread over her lap. She sighed again, letting her eyes wonder to the outside.

The purple haired teen had sat at the window seat for more than ten minutes, and she was getting restless.

"Alright!" Anko said, finally standing up. "Let's go! Grab your things and let's walk around!" Sakura looked up from her book, emeralds blinking at her adopted sister. The teen dashed off to her room, probably to change as she was only wearing short shorts, and a tank top.

The pinkette perk up a little at the thought of going out. She was bored of reading the large tome she was given as homework. Sakura let it drop to the floor before racing to her room and changing as well.

Anko opened her bedroom door, hair tied up in her normal do, with long tan pants and a mesh shirt over her black tank top. Eyes danced with the thought of "running into" Iruka.

As the teen pulled on her nin sandals, Sakura walked out of her room wearing a fresh set of clothes. She wore a pair of tan pants, not unlike Anko's, with a simple short-sleeve red shirt over a long white top. Her pink locks were pulled back into a short pony tail, her bangs framing her face.

"Come on! I can feel his chakra near by." Anko complained as her little sister pulled on her sandals.

Sakura bit her tongue, not saying a thing. Knowing that even though Anko would laugh with her, she would pay for it later.

"Hai, Onee-chan." The pinkette said, eyes bright.

The two girls walked out of the apartment, Anko locking it behind them, and set off into the village.

* * *

A sigh escaped from the Academy teacher's mouth. Why did he agree to pay for the blond kid's meal again? Especially if it was ramen?

After the blond child had gulped down his fourth bowl Iruka decided it was enough. Besides, he could feel something coming. "Alright Naruto, I think that's enough for one day. I'll give you-" He was violently cut off when a large black shadow came at him from the street.

"Iruka-kun!" Anko purred, hugging onto said man. "It's so nice to see you again!" Sakura ducked over the flap that separated the shop from the road, shaking her head at her older sister.

"Anko, I think you should let go. You're making a scene." The pinkette paused, stiffening when Anko glared at her with her light brown eyes.

"What were you saying squirt?" Sakura knew better than to anger Anko in this mood.

So, not saying anything, Sakura shook her head, backing away slowly. The purple haired teen smiled and turned her attention on her prey, who was unsuccessful in getting away.

"A-ah, Anko." He paused. "Wha- hey! No, don't go down there!" Iruka's cheeks turned a bright red. "What are you doing? You shouldn't do that in public, let it go!"

While Anko took her time to torture her play toy, Naruto was blissfully unaware of what was going on. Sakura blushed just a little, pretending not to know the two. The pinkette sat on the other side of the blond, letting him sit in between her and the two. Ayame came over to see what Sakura wanted to have. The pinkette stared at the menu for a few seconds, finally deciding two bowls of whatever Naruto was eating.

As the ramen was being made, Sakura actually got Naruto to talk without eating his noodles. She giggled at on of his jokes, and the bowls were placed in front of her. Sakura thanked Ayame before taking a pair of chopsticks and breaking them in half.

"What a good little sister." Anko cooed as she picked a pair of chopsticks and dug in. Sakura glanced over at the ruffled Iruka, shrugging. It wasn't her problem.

* * *

_me-gahhhhhhhhhh! done! next chaper due-... when it gets done. -_-' merpp i really dont know what thist is... so enjoy I guess..._


	8. Chapter 8

Me-ahyeappps

disclaimer-obviously nott...

* * *

_7 years later_

Time had passed by quite quickly for the pinkette. She had grown considerably stronger, thanks to Anko's murderous ways to "encourage" her to train. Her chakra reserve has, at most, doubled, and her ability to make handseals, and perform jutsu has increased as well.

While she preferred jutsus that were medical related, she knew a few useful ones. Her favorite of these would be the Shunshin no Jutsu. It let the pinkette quickly get away from Anko when she was in one of her moods. And because of how often they were, she had become proficient at the jutsu, able to use it with minimal hand movement.

Anko would always get mad at her when she used it inside, as Sakura would leave behind her namesake in her wake. The little pink petals were a sure sign that Sakura was there at one point.

Said pinkette had changed her outfit, believing that her current one would only hinder her. Anko was inwardly relieved when the pinkette had brought it up one morning at breakfast.

With that said, Sakura had picked out a red skirt, like Anko's without that "extra annoying strap" and the white Haruno circle on the left hip, a black mesh shirt, and a black shirt with white lines going from shoulder to cuff. The best part, Sakura thought, was her almost identical tan jacket, made just for her.

Anko had smirked when her emerald eyes lit up when she opened the package. The pinkette loved it so much that she even slept with it on for the first two nights, successfully wrinkling it.

The teen was nervous, it was time for Sakura to graduate the Academy and be on a team.

Who would get her sister? Would the team be sent back to the Academy? What if they were?

So many questions floated around in Anko's head that she couldn't focus on her work for today at the Interrogation office.

The prisoner that was her objective was probably more scared that she was not paying attention to where she was thrown her kunais then if she was. The foreign nin wondered if it would benefit to spill his guts, or just hope and pray that she would run out of weapons soon.

Two minutes later, her hand felt around the empty table. The prisoner sighed, maybe now he would be let free. Only to gulp when she made a handsign and someone came in with more weapons for her to throw.

The weapon bringer glanced back at him, offering him a sympathetic look and disappeared. Anko had used about half of the new items and finally broke out of her daydreaming. She looked over at her objective, raising a single eyebrow when he burst out in tears. His mouth kept running and the snake mistress hopped that someone was taking notes on what he was saying.

Finally, tired with his jabbering, she threw one last shuriken right next to his left ear. Effectively shutting him up.

"Just shut up, I don't care if I have to cut off one of your ears. Answer quickly, and maybe I won't have to bother the morgue people today. Alright?" Anko's brown eyes turn a few shades darker.

He nodded, eyes still watering.

The snake master smirked, coming closer to her prey. Her eyes glinted with possibilities. Ibiki had been watching the whole time and nodded contently. Now this was the Anko he knew.

* * *

_Academy_

Sakura sat down quietly, letting everyone steal glances at her. She didn't mind anymore, as long as she knew her sister was proud she didn't need anything else.

Iruka had taken one look at her and frozen, swearing up and down that Anko had taken Sakura's place. He shook once, twice, thrice, and continued shakily. He started to explain that everyone would now be placed in three-man cells, lead by a jonin. Sakura wondered who would be on her team, not really picking people she wanted. Her eyes flickered to the two boys on either side of her.

Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke. She giggled a little to herself, remembering the episode that had happened just before Iruka had walked in. The girls in Sasuke's fan club did not find it as funny as she did, and had proceeded to kick Naruto's ass.

The pinkette watched for a little before jumping to help the Fox boy. Sure it was gross, but it wasn't like it was on purpose. She was pretty sure that both of them are straight. Naruto may be clueless, and Sasuke may be a block of ice, but she could tell they like girls, not guys.

Her mind went off into a daydream then. What if Sasuke was gay? She could imagine the heartbroken looks of his fangirls' faces, but what made it better was the dreamy faces of his fanboys. She giggled a little louder than the last time, earning herself some looks. She glared back, with the signature "Anko Death Glare". She had mostly mastered it in the years she spent with her older sister, and it was effective. The weaker students quickly turned around while the rest just shivered once and turned away.

Iruka continued naming off teams, and the people that would make them up. It got to the very end and Sakura wondered if she had missed her name being called.

"Alright, Team 7. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Many girls groaned, and started to call Sakura names when she stood up and made a series of handseals. A group of snakes shot out of the ground, wrapping around the girls.

"Shut up, you idiots." She growled, eyes turning a deep dark emerald, gleaming. "There's obviously a reason why you didn't get picked to be in Duck-butt's team. So shut the hell up and let Iruka-sensei explain. Moronic, stupid girls." Sakura mumbled the last part, sitting down and not even bothering to undo her jutsu.

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sakura, do you mind?"

The pinkette smiled innocently, head tilted. "What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" She purred, batting her eyelashes.

The chunin sighed, rubbing his face. She was too much like Anko. Dear kami help them all.

"You know what I mean, Sakura." Iruka gestured around at all of the entangled girls. "Let them go."

"What's the magic word?" Sakura asked, eyes turning into a very soft forest green.

"Now." He grounded out from between clenched teeth. Much too like her he decided.

The pinkette pouted slightly but undid the jutsu none the less. Iruka sighed in relief as the snakes went away and the girls were free.

"Yes, as Sakura was saying, there is a reason why you are in the groups you are." Iruka went on to talk about why the groups are made like they are, and to point out who the best and worst were. Namely Sasuke and Naruto respectively.

"Now, you will have lunch, and after your new sensei will come pick you up to get to know you better." Iruka said just as the bell rang to signal lunch time.

Everyone got up and filed out the door to leave. Sakura successfully snuck out before Iruka had the chance to call her back to talk about her stunt.

The pinkette chuckled out loud, making her way to the I&T building on the other side of the village to see her sister. She had a lot to talk about with her.

* * *

_me- no i'm not homophobic or whatever you were thinking. It just came out okay? sigh..._

_yeah I skipped a lot of years because I didnt want to write so many chapters on nothing important. At least it's still moving -_-'_

_anyways, raise your hand if you already read my important note on my profile! That many huh? -_-'' gee, thanks. Anyways, please look at that and at my deviantart journal. And the link is right there so dont even use "oh I didnt know where to go" and then demand to do anything different. Kay? Thanks love you all ^_^ and if you have a devinatart account please comment so I know someone understands it. Kay thanks again, love the slightly crazy aero13!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me-yep here it is! Hope you like it Liv!_

_disclaimer-obviously not... I dont have that much money... yet ;)_

* * *

Sakura had passed through the front desk easily enough, flashing her card to the person at the desk helped a little.

The mini pinkette navigated her way easily through the large building, finding her adopted sister's chakra the second she was in the imposing cold building. She turned a corner and ran into a very large person.

In a second she was on the ground, bottom hurting as it had taken most of the force. She glared up at the person that had knocked her down only to look around. There was no one there. She shivered a few times as she looked around for the person that she thought was there.

She could feel that there was someone there, almost glaring at her, but could not see anyone in the hall she was occupying or the one she had just came from. Sakura got up as she concluded that she must have just imagined it, shaking once more she ran the rest of the distance to her sister's room.

Maybe she would know if there was anyone that was just here.

* * *

Anko had looked at her as if she went crazy as she asked. There had been no one when she was in the hall. The purple teen had even pulled up the tapes from the monitors. The monitoring room was only a few doors from her office so Anko had no problem getting the tapes.

They had watched them three times, triple checking the time Sakura had come around the corner. One second she was walking and then in a split second she was on the floor, glaring at the thin air.

Sakura remembered that she had felt the warmth of another person just as she fell, and knew that someone had run into her. The pinkette had continued to watch them, hoping that something would give a hint as to what happened.

Nothing.

"Come on squirt. Tell me what people are on your team." Anko said in a cheerful tone, pulling the pinkette away from the TV screen.

Perplexed, the pink haired girl turned into her sister's warm arms and told Anko everything that happened almost for verbatim. Anko chuckled and hugged Sakura as she told her about how she got the girls to shut up.

"Well, it seems you have a good team." Anko paused, knowing what had happened at the Uchiha compound. She was on call as a junior interrogator at the time. "Just be careful about that Uchiha boy okay?"

Sakura nodded, pink locks flying around her.

"And I give you permission to use snakes on him if he pissing you off."

They smirked at each other, knowing that it might just happen. Anko glanced over at the clock, sighing.

"Alright, time to go kid." Sakura moved off of Anko's lap. "Here, you'll be late if you walk. Hold still." Sakura did as told and Anko used a jutsu to transport her to the school.

Silently Anko went back to watching the tapes. What person could get past her and the rest of the I&T groups? A few minutes later, after finding nothing, she got up and returned the taped to their proper place. As if as an afterthought, she thoroughly went through the whole building, thinking it was just a precaution. Her co-workers just checked it off her action that it a really slow day today and she had nothing better to do.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, having closed them when Anko used the jutsu to get her to school fast. She looked around and saw that she was just outside the building. The girl hurried into the cheerful building and made her way to her classroom.

And she was just in time to wait for an extended amount of time. Much to her dismay.

* * *

The rest of the groups had gone, leaving in tow of their respective senseis. The only group left was Team 7, and they were getting antsy. Even the normally stoic Uchiha duck-butt was glancing at the clock every once in awhile.

Naruto was sleeping on the floor, having decided that there was nothing better to do. Sakura took a seat by the window, looking up into the day. Sasuke kept a permanent scowl on his face, glaring with onyx eyes at the desk. Almost willing it to explode in flames to give him something interesting to watch.

After a particularly loud snore from the sleeping blonde, Sasuke got up and stood over the boy. He snarled once and then went outside of the room. In seconds he came back with a bucket in his hands.

* * *

Kakashi walked happily down the halls of the Academy. He was really late but his team would have to get used to it. If they made it past the first test that is. He chuckled to himself. Doubtful.

In seconds he located the room his students were in, they were the only chakra signatures he could find in the whole building. Shouldn't the teacher stay and make sure they didn't do anything bad, or that nothing happened to him? They were only newbie-genin for kami's sake.

He shrugged, and slowly walked to the door, hiding his chakra. Don't want to ruin the surprise now would he? He smirked a little to himself, their chakras felt right on top of each other.

The silver haired jōnin rolled open the door, successfully being hit with a chalkboard eraser. After it hit hit squarely in the middle of his face, it fell to the ground. The rest of the dust that wasn't stuck to him puffed around his feet. He blinked once, then twice. The dust settled around his sandals, and his face looked as pale as a ghost.

He looked down at the object that attacked him and then to the group of three in the room. They looked wide-eyed at him, face going as white as his own. His eyes traveled around the room, taking in the bucket, and the children.

The blond haired kid, Naruto, he remembered, was on the ground, hands reaching up to the Uchiha dangling in the air. If he looked close, he could see that his top half was wet. The brooding Sasuke had his hands curled in to fists, hanging in the air. His head was turned to him, like with Naruto.

The girl. He almost sighed when he saw _what_ had the Uchiha in the air. She had onto a handseal, emerald eyes looking disturbingly like someone else he knew. The snakes had come out of the ground, if the holes and dirt was any indication. They wrapped around the Uchiha, most around his waist, some around his legs, and one around his throat. The multicolored snakes were surprisingly still, only their tongues moved to taste the air.

She glanced at him once and then let her handseal go. A large smirk spread across her elfin face as Sasuke fell onto of the blond, hard. The two boys looked at each other, dazed. They had given each other a headbutt to the forehead once he fell.

Kakashi was greatly amused as the pinkette started laughing as they started to get up and fight each other, again it seems. In seconds fists were being thrown and Kakashi decided that they had to be broken up.

He cleared his throat. They stilled, and slowly turned to the forgotten person in the doorway.

"I thought that this would be boring." He paused, and the mumbled more to himself than out loud. "They might have a chance at passing." In seconds Kakashi disappeared in the same cloud of smoke that signaled the transportation jutsu.

Sakura smirked at her team mates and ran out the window she was looking at earlier. The boys had already ran out the room, getting stuck in the doorway.

Shouts of "Move it!" and "Get out of my way!" followed her as she opened the window and used chakra to walk up the building. She smiled happily as she sat down on the steps, not really worrying about anything, at least for now.

When the boys had finally made it up, Sakura had the time to look over their sensei. He looked old because of his silver hair but Sakura knew better than to judge on just hair. His hite-ate covering his eye interested her, and she almost asked about it. At the last second she thought better and said nothing. She also wondered about his mask, and why he wore one. Did he wear it everyday, all the time?

She waited for her turn to talk, listening to the others.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And one day I'm going to be the Hokage! I love ramen and hanging out with Hinata and Sakura! And training! I hate the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook, and when Neji is mean to Hinata." He looked up happily to the jōnin, waiting for approval.

Kakashi nodded his head, and turned to the pinkette.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My favorite things are training with my sister, reading, and hanging out with my friends. I hate snakes even though I can control them, but not as well as my sister can." She smiled slightly. "I want to be just like my sister! But I also want to help others and be a top medic-nin like Tsunade!" Her emerald eyes sparkled a little at the thought of Tsunade, who was one of her idols. Ever since Anko told her about the medic-nin, she was all the pinkette talked about. Besides Anko of course.

While Kakashi was surprised at Sakura's outburst of pride, he sighed as he listened to what Sasuke said. Typical Uchiha boy, he thought to himself as he finished up the meeting.

He chuckled slightly when he saw their frightened faces as he disappeared. This might be the most fun he had in awhile. Maybe if they passed his test, they would make fine nin. At least, that's what he hoped would happen.

As his eye opened to the Memorial, he knew that nothing went as planed. A sorrowful sigh passed his clothed lips and he knelt down, tracing the lines of his best friend, and long gone team mate. They trailed down, towards his sensei's name. Lastly the rough pads traced the last name truly familiar to him. She really didn't have to take that mission, he could have stopped it if he truly wanted to.

In a moment of grief, he went back to that day, remembering the hollow eyes that looked back at him as they talked for the last time. She looked as if she couldn't go on anymore. That his death was the last straw and she needed to go with them.

He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't even try to stop her. He had smiled softly, a genuine smile and hugged her one last time. He had whispered to her to say hi to them for him. And that he would be their when it was his time, not sooner but probably a lot later.

She had giggled at his jab at himself. His tardiness was becoming a real problem that seemed she couldn't fix.

Her eyes had sparkled like Sakura's had to day. The first and last time he had seen them since the lunch before /that/ mission. He patted her on the back and left, knowing that he couldn't force her to stay in this world, it was doing her no good.

His last team mate had lost a lot of weight, and looked so fragile. The Hokage almost didn't send her on the mission, knowing that it was a suicide mission already. But she must have begged him to let her take it. He must have seen how much she needed to be with the rest of the team and reluctantly handed it over to her.

Later in the month, a team had come in. They all looked ragged, carrying a scroll. A dead man's scroll. Kakashi had been waiting, and he hung his head as they walked in the gates. Everyone was accounted for, minus her.

He let out a silent tear, knowing he had failed his best friend's dying wish.

"I'm sorry Obito." Kakashi whispered and then disappeared again. The sun had dipped low, so low that the shadows had eaten him until he left.

* * *

_me-well that's the conclusion for this chapter. Kind of sad right? Well sorry. I loved how that fit in with before and had to write it in. yeppp... well as said before, this is for LbellSha because she was picked as a winner for my drawing! Congrats again and here it is! Hope everyone likes I after the long wait..._

_and sasuke and kakashi say basically the sae thing when introducing themselves to everyone._

_-the slightly crazy aero13_


End file.
